edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddy's Magazines
Eddy's Magazines are very valuble magazines. They are "one of a kind," as said by Eddy. They were given to him by his brother, and are prized by Eddy himself. He would probably give an arm and a leg for them in any kind of situation involving them, and maybe even 3 of his adult teeth. It's no secret to Edd and Ed, as they know how valuable they are to him, and Edd blushes at the hearing of them. Their first appearance was in "The Luck of the Ed," where Eddy's mom made Eddy throw out all of his cool stuff, but unfortunately, Eddy could not give an arm, a leg, and three teeth for it. Instead he relied on hopeless, yet happy-go-lucky Ed to hide them in a safe location in a box somewhere in the Cul-de-Sac, or somewhere else! As Ed normally does, he tried to help out, and the magazines were stashed in a very safe location, but Ed forgot where he hid them! After retracing the steps Ed took, the search ended up hopeless, although Ed found a toothbrush and Jonny and Plank found a nice cardboard box (which Eddy thought were his magazines, but the box was empty, and accused him of stealing them). It should be noted that Eddy's magazines have been seen at times such as at the end of "The Day the Ed Stood Still," with the titles of Chix, Frisky and Jiggy Jiggy; this was the second time the Chix magazine was seen, the first time was in "O-Ed Eleven." The Jiggy Jiggy magazine was first seen in "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" and was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Subject Matter Although it has never been officially revealed, the subject matter of Eddy's magazines has been hinted to many times throughout the series. Several noteworthy details can be observed: *When Eddy is forced to clean his room, Eddy tells Edd that he saved his magazines, whispering the word "magazines" in a suggestive tone. Then, a sultry trumpet riff is played in the background. *Edd blushed when the magazines were first mentioned. *When Eddy was told that his magazines were in an unknown location, Eddy became jumpy and antsy, as if it was a very important item to him. *Kevin may have some knowledge of them, as he has been known to read Bikini Babes (and other similar magazines), occasionally. *When Eddy thought the magazines were in the Sewer, Eddy stated that he was worried about the pictures being ruined; acknowledging that the text was not his main concern. **Later in the episode, Edd joked about the content, sarcastically stating "Oh, you "read" those?" *It's most likely that Eddy's magazines are of an adult nature, as he did not want his mother to know about them. This may explain why he was panicking at the beginning of the episode. Gallery 93808681.png|Eddy's magazines, as well as some evidence of the subject matter. Vlcsnap-2017-04-19-17h19m41s117.png|Eddy's Jiggy Jiggy magazine's second appearance. Vlcsnap-2017-04-25-13h58m02s452.png|Eddy's magazine seen again in the BPS. Category:Magazines Category:Items